Homogeneous immunoglobulins with anti-carbohydrate specificity are rapidly providing detailed structural information about antibodies. In addition to the anti-galactans we are now purifying the anti-levans. These have amino acid sequences which appear very favorable towards analysis. Future work will therefore largely be the sequencing of these immunoglobulins as well as the study of the interactions between these IgA's and their ligands.